1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to engine propelled aircraft, and in particular to self propelled kites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kite flying has long been recognized as one of this country's favorite pastimes. Kites of many shapes and sizes have been created to suit the many fancys of kite enthusiasts. Generally speaking, kites have three elements in common, namely a framework, a skin covering or fairing, and a tether for holding the kite against wind movement and for recovering the kite. The most common kite is well known in construction, having a longitudinal rib or stringer with an attached bowed cross-piece forming a substantially T-shaped frame; a fairing generally of paper or plastic with string girders about the periphery. This simple construction provides good lift and stability when properly tethered with the nose pointed into the direction of the wind. Primary drawbacks to kites are the requirements of having sufficient breeze to lift the kite or sufficient movement by the operator to sustain the lift. In addition, kites must be kept on a tether thereby preventing the advantage of free flight.
Generally, the attempt to overcome these disadvantages have resulted in model airplanes having propellers driven by very small internal combustion engines or by electric motors as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,230 issued to Boucher et al. Such model planes are very well known in the art. While overcoming the problem of the necessity of proper wind currents for flight, and while overcoming the disadvantage of having a tether in remote controlled models, free flying airplanes have their own disadvantages. Because of weight to wing surface ratio problems, these model airplanes must of necessity fly at a relatively high speed thereby increasing the probability of damage of the airplane upon impact and increased damage to the object impacted. Furthermore the engine with rapidly moving propeller is located in the front of the airplane where damage to the propeller and engine, on impact, are greatly increased and where injury to the individual may be severe. The faster flight and smaller size of such airplanes increase the chance of airplane loss and also makes observation difficult. Recent attempts to overcome these disadvantages have resulted in inventions as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,153,877 and 3,204,368 issued to W. L. Effinger, Jr., et al. The Effinger type craft requires a front stabilizer wing, a flexible fairing with cross bracing, and carries the power plant below the frame of the craft thereby presenting problems of engine and propeller damage upon take-off or landing and the necessity of a shroud and bracing beneath the engine and propeller. Additional disadvantages of existing craft are high cost of production, difficulty of assembly, high cost of packaging and problems of portability.